The present invention relates to storage containers and, more particularly, to a set of hanging nesting storage containers wherein each of the containers comprises a square planar base with top and bottom surfaces having four side members extending upward penpendicular to the top surface; a rectangular planar fastening member extending outward from one of the side members in a plane parallel to and slightly below the plane of the base; one component of hook and loop fastening material disposed on opposed surfaces of the planar fastening member; and, a strip of the other component of hook and loop fastening material disposed on the bottom surface of the base beneath the side member adjacent the side member from which the fastening member extends outward whereby each of the containers can be releasably hung by the fastening member from a shear trap channel containing the other component of hook and loop fastening material therein and four of the containers can be nested with the fastening member of each disposed under and in engagement with the strip of material on a next adjacent container.
It is often desirable to take audio and/or video casssettes away from the home or office to another site. Typically, there are storage containers for home use and storage containers for transporting cassettes. To take a plurality of audio cassettes from the home to the auto, for example, one must remove those desired from the home storage unit and place them in a portable carrying case. Upon returning the cassettes to the home, the process must be reversed. Not only does this result in inconvenience, but, additionally, there is a duplication of functional equipment with an attendant cost.
Wherefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a container system primarily directed at the storage and transportation of cassettes wherein the same containers can be used for home storage and for transportation.